


Little Falcon

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Birth, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, but Merlin didn't know that he knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like kings, dragonlords needed heirs and magic was a stubborn thing. It always found away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Falcon

“Fuck! No! No! No! No! This cannot be happening!” Merlin cursed to himself as he paced back and forth in his room. The old book he’d been searching through lay on his bed open to the page that had delivered the news.  He was pregnant.

Like kings, dragonlords needed heirs and magic was a stubborn thing. It always found a way. He’d only slept with Arthur once, and he was fairly certain Arthur had regretted it, or perhaps had not memory of it. They’d both been drunk. After the successfully reclaiming Camelot there had been much celebrating. Neither of them had mentioned it.

“Merlin, you up? Arthur’s pissed that you didn’t show this morning.” Lancelot knocked on his door.

Merlin couldn’t speak, he was frozen.

“Merlin?” Lancelot asked again, clearly concerned

Merlin still failed to answer.

“Merlin I’m coming in!” Lancelot declare as he unlocked the door with the key Merlin had given him.

Merlin was standing shirtless with his hands on his slightly rounded abdomen.

Lancelot sighed. “Merlin are you really this concerned about your weight?”

Merlin shook his head as he returned to the moment. “Umm…”

“For gods’ sake, if it bothers you this much I’ll have gwen make you a girdle.”

Merlin blushed.

“Neither she nor I will tell anyone. You’ve seemed off in the last few weeks. If it’ll help you feel better then there’s no shame in it.”

“Please.” Merlin half-whispered.

“Of course.” Lancelot ook Merlin’s hands into his own. “Get dressed. If you don’t show at all, Arthur will make tomorrow hell for you.

“You’re right. I have to go.” Merlin ran off pulling his shirt on as he went.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Months past and it became harder and harder to tie the girdle Gwen had made him, but he kept tieing it, determined to keep his child a secret for as long as possible. But at night he ran his hands over this stomach and smiled. He loved his child already, though he feared for him. (He had a feeling it was a boy.) Arthur would banish them both, at best, or kill them both, for the magic that flowed through their veins. He loved Arthur, but he was so desperate to live up to his father’s expectations sometimes.

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

Merlin woke with an uneasy feeling and pain in his abdomen, but he ignored it and struggled into his girdle. Arthur was going hunting with the knights  and he had to accompany them. He winced as a shot of pain went through him as he gathered this thing. The pains came repeatedly. Merlin believed it to be his growing child struggling against his girdle, so he ignored them. He’d get longer laces for the girdle when he returned to Camelot.

An hour and a half’s ride out of the city was as far as the group got. Merlin fainted and fell from his horse. Lancelot was the first to dismount.

“Damn you, Merlin.” He cursed as he lifted Merlin’s shirt and cut the lacing of the girdle.

“What happened?” Merlin muttered as he came to.

“You tied the damn thing too tight and fain-” Merlin cut Lancelot off with a scream of pain.

“Lie back.” Leon ordered, joining Lancelot at Merlin's side.

No one had commented on the girdle. Merlin’s health came first.

Gwaine tethered the horses while Lancelot and Leon assisted Merlin. Arthur as in a state of shock. Merlin screamed every few minutes.

“Shit!” Leon exclaimed. “Pitch a tent” He ordered Lancelot.

“What? Why?” Arthur asked.

“Because Merlin is in labor and does not need to be out in the elements.”

“But...he can’t...he’s male….what?” Arthur babbled.

“Questions and answers will come later. My mother was a midwife. I know labor. Lancelot pitch a tent. Elyan got fetch water. Percival start a fire to heat the water.”

Once Merlin was in the tent Leon called Gwaine and Arthur over. “You two are going to help me deliver this baby. I’m not sure exactly how this will go, but we’re going to bring this baby into the world and keep both of them safe.”

The process took three hours. Once Merlin’s daughter had been been delivered the knights left him to rest for awhile.

“Who’s the father, the other father, I mean?” Elyan asked.

“One of those two.” Leon pointed to Gwaine and Arthur’s sleeping forms. “He loves them. I don’t know who though.”

“It’s Arthur.” Lancelot stated firmly. “He’s been in love with Arthur for as long as I’ve known him.”

Merlin’s child cried out and woke the sleeping men.

“Shh, honey. It’s alright. I’m here.” Merlin assure his daughter inside the tent.

“How?” Arthur asked again.

Lancelot signed. “It’s not my place to say this, but I think You all need to know. Merlin has magic. He’s the greatest sorcerer I’ve ever seen.”

“I know.” Arthur said as the others expressed their surprise. “I’ve known for years” Then he rose and walked to the tent. He sat beside Merlin inside it. “She’s mine isn’t she?”

“Yes.” Merlin admitted cautiously.

Arthur kissed Merlin sober for the first time. “She’s beautiful.”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin teared up.

“Hush, Why are you apologizing? You’ve given me a wonderful daughter?”

“We’re magic, Arthur.”

“I know, Merlin. Don’t worry. You will both be safe in Camelot. I would sooner die than let my father touch my child or my love. I will be king soon enough.” He stroked the top of his child’s head.

“Peregrine. I want to call her Peregrine.”

“Of course you would." Arthur laughed from deep within. "My little falcons.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

  
They told everyone that they’d found the baby abandoned in the woods. Arthur promised reveal at least most of the truth once he was king, but for the time being the secret remained with the knights and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 notes.  
> One in medieval Falconry a prince would use a Peregrine Falcon.  
> Two I think I might continue this. Thoughts?  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
